Wallace
, Wallece |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 9: A Grim Reunion |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Wallace is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He was the Knight Commander of House Caelin until Lundgren made his mad bid for power. Profile Before The Blazing Blade As a new squire to Caelin, Wallace was apparently thin and weak. The other squires teased him, calling him a girl. He had a teacher by the name of Renault, implied to be Bishop Renault during his time as a mercenary. Wallace eventually became strong enough to rise up the ranks of Caelin's army, and continues to do so well in to his adulthood. In a support conversation Wallace shares with Kent, it is revealed that several years prior to the events of The Blazing Blade, Lord Hausen had assigned Wallace to prevent Madelyn and Hassar from escaping to the Sacaen plains. A few days after he was assigned to this job, Wallace caught up with Madelyn and Hassar. When Wallace caught them, both Madelyn and Hassar attempted to take the blame for each other. Seeing this as testament to the strength of their love for each other, Wallace chose to let them go. Although he attempts to lie that the pair had eluded him to Hausen, Hausen saw through his lie and threw him into a dungeon for six months. Some time after his imprisonment, Wallace was allowed to resume his duties, where he was eventually promoted to become the commander of the knights of Caelin, with Kent and Sain figuring amongst the ranks of these knights. Wallace later chose to retire, where he led an unassuming life as a farmer. Lyn's Story When Lundgren begins to rise to power, he order Wallace to capture the "impostor" granddaughter and her two "disloyal" knights. Upon encountering Lyn in Chapter 9, Wallace, after talking to her, ultimately decides that her claim as the granddaughter of Hausen is true based on what he calls the "bright and true" look in her eyes. He then joins her and helps her on her journey to defeat Lundgren. After the battle, Wallace embarks on a quest to find a cause to lend his blade to, his battle lust renewed by his travels with Lyn. Eliwood and Hector's Story Wallace reemerges in Lloyd's version of Chapter 23E/24H. Here, he seems to have been led astray by his poor sense of direction, leading him to find himself lost in Bern. It is, however, revealed in an A support with Lyn that he had deliberately traveled there to destroy the hideout of the Taliver Bandits responsible for killing her parents. On learning that Lyn is in danger by Kent, Wallace eagerly joins the ranks of Eliwood, Hector and Lyn's army. After the army's struggle against Nergal and his morphs concludes, Wallace actually ends up getting lost while attempting to return to Caelin. Stranded in Ilia, he spends the rest of his days tilling the frozen soil. Personality Wallace is depicted as competitive and battle-loving. He makes a concerted effort to seek out physical fights, bearing utmost confidence in his skills. Wallace's pride in both his abilities and country are such that he has the tendency to appear arrogant when he talks of either. He considers himself to be a rival to both Hassar and Vaida, unwilling to yield to the idea that either is his superior in battle. Despite the above traits, Wallace is also warmhearted and loyal. Keeping the best interests of people at heart, he is known to put himself in considerable danger to lend aid to those he cares for. This is evidenced by his decision to travel to Bern alone for the sole purpose of exacting revenge on Lyn's behalf by obliterating the bandits responsible for killing her parents. To this end, Wallace can be a little too forceful in pushing forth his ideas of what is best for others, as depicted through the way he puts Wil a relentless training regime. In-Game Description: A retired knight of Caelin. Constantly testing himself. Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |45% |40% |20% |30% |35% |35% |} Promotion Gains +30 E }} Overall Right off the bat, Wallace struggles by being a Knight, and having quite low movement. Wallace's speed is horrible, and magic users with 9 or more AS and 16 or more attack one-round KO him at base. While in Lyn mode, this is no problem, especially on Normal Mode, where he is forced to use the Knight's Crest, in Eliwood and Hector's stories, enemies only need 8 magic in his joining chapter and 9 Speed to one-round him, an easy stat benchmark to reach for how late into the game Wallace is recruited, or re-recruited if Lyn mode was played first. Even after promotion, Wallace struggles to keep up, and the Boots are much better spent on mounted units like Marcus or Florina, and his low Speed and Resistance continue to cause him to be a common target for magic units, especially units with long range Purge and Bolting tomes, as well as never doubling enemies, even in FE 7's plethora of slow units with Steel weapons. Overall, Wallace is one of the worst units in the game, due to low availability, a bad class and the inability to one-round, and be commonly one/two rounded by mages. Supports *Lyn *Renault *Wil *Vaida *Kent Quotes Death Quote Lyn Mode Wallace: Curses! Looks like I relied too much on my armor! Lyn: General Wallace! (End of chapter) Kent: General Wallace! Sain: General Wallace... Why did you have to push yourself so hard? Oh... We will not forget you... Wallace: Quiet, boy! I'm not dead yet! Sain: Ah! It's alive! I mean... He's... You're OK! Wallace: Of course I am! This is nothing more than a scratch! Nggg!! Oww!!! Sain: Easy... You shouldn't move around so much. Kent: I assure you, Lord Wallace, we will see Lady Lyndis safely to the marquess. Have faith in us, and focus on mending your wounds. Wallace: Bah... So, now I'm to be sent home like a squire... Sain: You've been in retirement, sir. You simply tried too-- Wallace: Hold your tongue, boy! I know my place. Kent! Sain! Take care of the lady Lyndis! Or else! Sain & Kent: Yes, milord! Eliwood/Hector Mode Final Battle quote Against Eagler Wallace: Eagler! Eagler: General Wallace... So you've sided with the girl, too, have you? Wallace: I fight for Caelin's honor, not for Lundgren's lies! Eagler: Ah... Is that so? You are—Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst! Wallace: Fool... At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you! Ending Wallace - Crag of Caelin Wallace intended to return to Caelin, but he got lost and ended up in Ilia. He now spends his days tilling the frozen soil. Gallery File:Wallace-port.png|Wallace's portrait in The Blazing Blade File:Wallace.gif|Wallace's Mini portrait in The Blazing Blade File:Wallace as a Knight.PNG|Wallace as a Knight File:Wallace as a General.PNG|Wallace as a General Axeman Wallace.png|Wallace wielding a hand axe as a green unit Spearman Wallace.png|Wallace wielding a silver lance as a green unit Screen Shot 2015-04-04 at 11.39.08 PM.png|Wallace against an enemy General Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Male Characters